Love Medley
by xDarkFairyx
Summary: This is a K/K Love Medley. Kenshin leaves because he thinks he doesn't deserve Kaoru, and she has many insomniac nights thinking about him.


Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the songs in this story.  
  
Author's Notes: Hey, DarkFairy here again! I was suppose to upload this yesterday, but ff.n was being evil! So here it is! This is a very special one-shot fic for my dear, dear friend Spellcaster the Diamond! This is a collection of love songs put together to make this sweet Kenshin & Kaoru love medley!! At the end, I'll put the song titles and who it's sung by! I hope you like it! Read, review, and enjoy!!  
  
Dedications: Tanuki-chan,  
  
Spell, this fic is solely dedicated to you! I hope you had a wicked awesome birthday celebration, and an even more wickeder birthday on this Monday!! I'm glad that we're friends, and you're great in feeding my writer's ego! For everything you've done for me, I give you this in return! I wish you lots of happiness and joy on your birthday, and take care!! Keep on rocking, chika!!  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Itachi  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Love Medley  
  
Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say   
And it's sad to walk away   
With just the memories   
Who's to know what might have been   
We'll leave behind a life and time   
I'll never know again  
  
Kamiya Kaoru laid awake in her futon, eyes closed and silently listening to the soft footsteps outside her door. She always knew this time would come, but she never thought that it would hurt this much. He was a wanderer, a rurouni. She knew that one of these days, he would leave. That he would leave her. Quietly, a figure slid her door open. Praying that he could not herar her heart poudning, Kaoru continued to pretend that she was fast asleep. The small figure kneeled next to her, and brushed a few raven strands from her porcelain face. With a soft sigh, Himura Kenshin placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, and whispered softly,  
  
"Sayonara, Kaoru-dono." with that, he swiftly got up and turned to leave. Had he stayed a minute longer, he would have seen the lone tear that reflected silver in the moonlight that slid down Kaoru's cheek.  
  
Weeks passed, and Kaoru's disposition was no longer cheerful. She was going through the motions, pushing herself harder in her teachings, never stopping to think about him. The wound her heart never seemed to heal, it only grew more painful as each passing day went by. All she was left with was the memories of their time together, and dreams of what could have been.  
  
Yahiko, Sano, and Megumi all worried about her. Kaoru blocked herself away from the world, distanced herself from her friends. They thought urging her to go visit Aoshi and Misao in Kyoto would do her some good, but Kaoru refused to leave the dojo. Finally, they decided that Misao could visit instead and that perhaps she could bring some joy back into Kaoru's life. The results weren't at all positive. No matter how Misao and the others tried, Kaoru just gave them a weak smile and either trained or retired to her room.  
  
Sano and Yahiko were angry at Kenshin for leaving, especially for leaving Kaoru. They didn't understand why the rurouni couldn't see what was right in front of him. Everyone knew that Kenshin and Kaoru had more than friendly feelings for each other, so they all waited patiently for them to admit their feelings. That is, until this happened. Misao and Megumi fretted constantly on Kaoru's health. The tanuki pushed herself hard, eating and drinking very little and had come down with a bad case of insomnia. Everyone was worried what would happen to Kaoru if she continued on like this.  
  
You used to captivate me   
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life   
You left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me  
  
'They just don't understand', Kaoru mused silently to herself on one of her sleepless nights. She held no negative feelings towards the redhead, for she understood what he had to do. Kenshin was, after all, a wanderer, and he was just doing what he was known to do. She felt bad that her friends fussed constantly over her and her health, but what they didn't understand was that if Kaoru buried herself in other things, she wouldn't think about Kenshin. And when she didn't think about Kenshin, she could escape her pain for at least a little while.  
  
Kaoru sat on the porch, watching the stars twinkle in the midnight sky. Two years had passed since she that fateful night when Kenshin left. The ache in her heart was just as fresh as it was those two years ago, but somehow she became accustomed to it. A small smile made its way to her pale face as she remembered the aura that Kenshin always gave off when he was around. The silly rurouni smile and his oros were burned forever into her mind. Kaoru remembered how captivated she was around him, but now she was bound to the life he left.  
  
A part of her was thankful that she had her insomniac fits now and then. It kept her from dreaming about her favorite redhead. (A/N's: Redhead? *looks around* KANE?! Where?! Where?! ^_~ Shh, don't tell my favorite bishie about that, Spell!) The dreams that haunted her with those amethyst eyes and crismson mane, and a face that held such a love that she wished truly eixisted. Sometimes the dreams felt so real, that she could hear her voice telling her that he loved her. But when she awoke, her heart broke when she realized it never really happened. That Kenshin didn't love her, and was gone. Kaoru was surprised she was still sane after the years of yearning and pining for him.  
  
God send me an angel  
From the heavens above  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
From being in love  
Cause all I do is cry  
God send me an angel   
To wipe the tears from my eyes  
  
Tears trickly from everlasting azure eyes. For the sake of her friends, Kaoru hid her pain, and pretended that she was over it. That the name Himura Kenshin did not send a sorrowful pang to her heart. Sano and Yahiko believed her front, but for Megumi and Misao, they knew the truth. There are just some things that you just can't hide from your girlfriends, no matter how hard you try.  
  
Kaoru begged each day with Kami-sama to let her move on. She pleaded with him, asking for him to make her stop loving him, but she knew it was impossible. There was just no way to stop loving him. She wanted to stop the miserable tears to stop flowing, she wanted to stop them so she could heal her broken heart. Deep down though, Kaoru knew that the the day her tears ever stopped was the day her beloved returned to her open arms.  
  
When I saw the break of day   
I wished that I could fly away  
Instead of kneeling in the sand  
Catching teardrops in my hand  
  
Kenshin grasped the strap of his sack tightly as the moon began to fade and the sky lighten. He had traveled long and far, trying to cleanse his hands of the blood he shed. He had left the Kamiya dojo because he knew that if he continued to stay he would give in to the feelings that raged in him. The love he felt for a certain dojo instructor there would become clear and apparent. He didn't want to stain Kaoru's soul with his darkness. To make her impure was a thought he could not stand.  
  
So he decided that maybe wandering would make the feelings for her vanish, but he got the opposite affect. Kenshin's love for her only grew and raged inside his heart. There was no doubt in his mind that he missed her, but he couldn't go back. He was a killer, and she was an angel. There was no way they could ever be together.  
  
The pain just became to much for him. Memories of his sweet Kaoru flashed through his mind as he fell weakly to his knees. Japan's most feared fighter broken by the simple image of a young woman. Tears slid from his violet eyes, and fell into his hands. For the first time since leaving Tokyo, Kenshin allowed himself the luxury of crying. Sobs wreaked through his body until a bright light caught his eye. The sun slowly made its way above the across the horizon, and a forlorn look appeared on his face. Kenshin wished that he could go back to her instead of kneeling in the sand crying. But he couldn't go, not yet at least. His soul was still marked with tainted, and he needed to seek out his redemption.  
  
Late at night when all the world  
Is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star  
That somewhere you are  
Thinking of me too  
Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow  
I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world  
I'd rather be  
Than here in my room   
Dreaming about you and me  
  
Another restless night, and Kaoru was found in her regular spot on the porch. Tae had told her earlier about making wishes on stars, and how sometimes they came true. Searching for the brightest star she could see, Kaoru closed her eyes and whispered,  
  
"Kenshin, wherever you are, I hope you're thinking of me."  
  
After a few moments of silence, she opened her eyes and her midnight eyes darkened. Kaoru felt foolish for even trying the silly custom. Wishing on a star? How would that help? Rolling her eyes, Kaoru leaned against the pole that held the roof to the porch up. Slowly, her eyes fell lazily shut and dreams of her sweet Kenshin holding her tight invaded her mind.  
  
Like lightning, Kenshin woke up. He had been camping out that night since he had no money to stay in an inn, and was sleeping peacefully until he was jolted awake. The first thought that came to my mind was an ebony haired beauty with everlasting indigo eyes that sparkled brightly.  
  
"Kaoru." he said, concrentrating on the image. It was then that he realized that he had been looking for redemption in all the wrong places. It was like all of sudden he had an enlightenment, and everything became crystal clear. Kenshin knew what he had to do now.  
  
And I want to wake up with the rain  
Falling on a tin roof  
While I'm safe there in your arms  
So all I ask is for you  
To come away with me in the night  
Come away with me  
  
Soft pattering of the rain was what woke Kaoru up. She had actually managed to sleep for most of the night in her futon, but the rain woke her up and the insomnia kicked in. Raking her hand through her hair, Kaoru inaudibly went to her spot on the porch to watch the rain. Everything seemed so peaceful. Today would mark the three year anniversary of Kenshin's departure.  
  
In a way, Kaoru was glad that Kenshin left. If they actually had gotten together, she would have just been holding him back. Although Kenshin didn't see it, Kaoru did. The redhead was meant for something greater than being tied down by a raccoon girl who owned a dojo. Kenshin was practically Japan's hero after his victory against Shishio, and it would have just been selfish if she kept him by her side.  
  
But still, there was a side to her that fantasized of him being her knight in shining armor. Leaning against the pole again with her arms hugging herself, Kaoru let out a dreamy sigh. She pretened that it was not a pole behind her, but Kenshin. His strong arms snaking around her waist, his warm breath on her neck, inhaling the scent of jasmine. Soft butterfly kisses on her cheeks, and his voice whispering sweet nothings into her ear sent a shiver down her spine.  
  
Her eyes were shut, but when she realized that it was just another fantasy, a tear escaped her. Kenshin was something she could not have, no matter how much her heart cried for him. Her soul felt incomplete and her heart felt like it was missing something. She needed Kenshin, but when she opened her eyes it felt like her heart had somehow lodged itself in her throat and the wind was knocked out of her.  
  
All the fear has left me now  
I'm not frightened anymore  
It's my heart that pounds beneath my flesh  
It's my mouth that pushes out this breath  
And if I shed a tear I won't cage it  
I won't fear love  
And if I feel a rage I won't deny it  
I won't fear love  
  
Kenshin stood in the rain as he watched his love sitting on the porch with her eyes closed. She looked so serene, so etheral that for a moment, he really thought she was an angel. But it was when she opened her blue eyes and gaspd, that he knew it was his Kaoru sitting there.  
  
"K-Kenshin?" her voice murmured, rubbing her eyes to make sure they were not deceiving her. With a soft smile, Kenshin walked towards until he was right in front of her. His short form towered over her as nervous amethyst met thoroughly shocked sapphire.  
  
"Konban wa," he greeted her. Kenshin had been torturing himself all these years. Keeping away from his raven haired angel was a mistake. Kaoru really was his angel, and only she can give him the redemption he so seeked. He was afraid to love again after Tomoe, and he was terrified that he might harm Kaoru as well. But now everything has changed, he finally understood that he couldn't go on without her and he didn't intend to. Kenshin was determined not fear love, but embrace it wholeheartedly. He took her hand and helped her stand up.  
  
"Tadaima."  
  
I could lose my heart  
If you don't turn and walk away  
Cause the way I feel I might  
Lose control  
And let you stay  
Cause I could  
Take you in my arms  
And never let go  
I could fall in love  
  
The words rang loud in her ears. Home? Kenshin was home! Her lips almost curved into a smile, but stopped halfway. Why did he come back? He couldn't... He couldn't possibly be here for her. Then she realized the truth. He felt like he was in her debt after taking him those years ago that felt like a lifetime. No, she couldn't hold him back again. Kenshin came back here because he felt obligated towards her. Kaoru had to let him go, even if it did hurt her. The shock disappeared from her face and an icy mask that rivaled Aoshi's appeared,  
  
"What are you doing here, Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin's purple eyes glittered with her hurt at her cold tone. He thought she would be happy to see him. She was happy a few moments ago, but then it looked like she had some internal battle going on within her.  
  
"I told you," he answered, "I'm home."  
  
Uncertainty flickered in Kaoru's eyes as her mask almost slipped, but then it was in place again.  
  
"This isn't your home, Kenshin." Kaoru said with a steel edge in her voice. Kenshin was taken back at the sharp comment and blinked a few times.  
  
"Kaoru, I'm here and there's something I need to tell you." Kenshin stated with desperation. Kaoru turned away from here, trying to hide the growing confusion. He had called her Kaoru. No honorifics. Did that mean that he...? No, he couldn't love her. That was just impossible, or was it? Kaoru was afraid that if he stayed any longer, she'd give in to the voice in her head that screamed to tell him how she felt. She couldn't do that. She would just end up losing her heart and having it broken once again. Kaoru needed to stay in control for just a few more moments.  
  
'Kaoru, why are you hesitating!' her conscience yelled, 'This was the moment you've been waiting for!'  
  
'No, I can't hold him back!' she shouted back.  
  
"Kaoru," he repeated with determination, "look at me."  
  
"What if I don't want to?" came her reply, her voice almost inaudible. Kenshin set his powerful hands on her shoulders and gently turned her towards him. Her face was filled with mixed emotions, and it hurt Kenshin to see her in such disarray.  
  
Can you hear it in my voice  
Was it something I let slip  
Does the whole word know  
Isn't is obvious  
I'm the one who's in control  
Now I'm acting like a fool  
Do my feelings show  
Is my face aglow  
Isn't is obvious  
  
His mesmerizing amethyst gaze froze her, and Kaoru was afraid to speak. Kenshin gave her a soft smile and Kaoru's heart hammered against her chest. The blood pounded like a drum in her head, and she was worried he could hear all this.  
  
"Kaoru-," Kenshin began.  
  
"You don't belong here, Kenshin," she interuppted.  
  
Kaoru forced her eyes away from his, and in doing so, she missed the wounded look on his face. She prayed that her true feelings weren't obvious, but she knew. In that one sentence, she heard every single drop of love she felt for him in each word. But it was to late now, Kaoru was slowly losing control. Pretty soon, she would tell him that she was in love with him if he didn't leave. Still it was so hard to hold it all back, but she knew it was for the best.  
  
Her heart ached. Kaoru didn't want to send him away, but she didn't want him to feel tied towards her. She may love him with all her heart, but she had no right to keep him here against his will. Kenshin's heart belonged to wandering, not her.  
  
'But you love him,' her conscience argued.  
  
'Even if he did wanted to stay,' answered Kaoru, 'he deserves a real woman. Someone beautiful and feminine.'  
  
Trying to hold her tears back, Kaoru squeezed her eyes shut, but two tears ran down her cheeks like twin streams.  
  
"G-Gomen nasai..." she whispered brokenly.  
  
Hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world  
  
Kenshin wasn't put off by her cold attitude. There had to be a reason Kaoru was pushing him away like this. Even if she rejected him, Kenshin would reveal his feelings. She deserved to know how he felt about her, but he was bewildered when he saw the tears fall from her eyes. Kaoru was sendind him away, but she was crying? It made no sense to him.  
  
Cupping her chin and lifting her face up so that she could meet his gaze, Kenshin wiped away her tears. They continued to flood her lovely sapphire eyes, and it pained him to see her cry like this.  
  
"Please, Kenshin, leave." Kaoru asked again. Kenshin shook his head and said tenderly into her ear,  
  
"What if I don't want to leave?"   
  
She looked at him with a puzzled look. He didn't want to leave? But why? Millions of questions raced through Kaoru's head, and her confusion grew.  
  
"Kaoru, there's something I have to tell you." Kenshin started.  
  
"Ken-," she tried to stop him again, but he placed a finger on her lips to silence you.  
  
"Let me finish," he insisted and Kaoru nodded.  
  
"Kaoru, I've been travelling for so long searching for my redemption," Kenshin began again, "but then I realized something."  
  
He set a loving stare on Kaoru who looked terrified at what he was about to say next.  
  
'This is it," her mind thought, "this is the moment of truth.'  
  
"I realized that my redemption is here with you." he replied. Midnight eyes widened with astonishment.  
  
"Aishiteru, Kaoru."  
  
Time I have been patient for so long  
How can I pretend to be so strong?  
Who can I choose baby?  
Feeling its true baby  
If I'm asking you to hold me tight   
Then it's gonna be all right  
  
Kaoru felt like she was flying, soaring through the air. Kenshin loved her. Kenshin LOVED her, Kaoru, the tanuki. It felt so surreal to her. She thought it was all a dream, another fantasy. It was just too good to be true. For the years Kenshin's been gone, she had to pretend that she was strong without him. It was not just an act for her friends, but for her too.  
  
She wanted to make sure this was real. That she wasn't hallucinating from her frequent lack of sleep.  
  
"Kenshin," Kaoru said.  
  
"Hmm?" he answered, watching every emotion flash through her eyes.  
  
"Hold me tight please," she requested, "so that I know this is really happening."  
  
With a sweet smile, he obeyed, enveloping her in his arms and crushing her towards him.  
  
You are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring you down  
You are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring you down  
Don't you bring me down today...  
  
The warm arms that embraced Kaoru were warm and strong. She could inhale the masculine scent that was completely Kenshin off him.  
  
"This," she inquired, "this isn't a dream?"  
  
"No," Kenshin answered with a chuckle, "this is all real."  
  
"You really love me?"  
  
"I really love you."  
  
"Then why did you leave me?"  
  
A shadow fell across Kenshin's face, and Kaoru looked up at him.  
  
"I didn't want to stain you with my impure hands. I was a killer, and you deserved better."  
  
"But Kenshin," Kaoru smiled, "All I wanted was you."  
  
Surprise couldn't describe the look on Kenshin's face. His amethyst eyes were completely round, and his mouth made a silent 'o'.  
  
"Aishiteru, Kenshin, I always have."  
  
"Then why did you push me away just now?"  
  
"Because I didn't want you to feel obligated towards me, and besides, you deserve a real woman like Megumi. Not me."  
  
They both laughed at themselves. Both stayed away from each other because they thought it was for the best. Placing a petite hand on his cheek, Kaoru said,  
  
"Kenshin, you're not Battousai anymore, and your soul is not stained. That's all in the past, and that's where it belongs. In the past."  
  
Kenshin smiled at his angel. Kaoru was his redemption, his path of light. Slowly brushing a few raven strands from her face, he replied,  
  
"You are a real woman, anata. In my eyes, you are the most beautiful woman in the world. Nothing will ever change that."  
  
A scarlet blush decorated Kaoru's cheeks, and he chuckled again. Their eyes met again, amethyst and sapphire sparkling in the moonlight. Their faces inched closer towards each other before meeting in a sweet and loving, but electrifying kiss.   
  
When they broke apart to catch for breath, the wind danced around them, catching the words,  
  
"Aishiteru, Kaoru."  
  
"Aishiteru, Kenshin."  
  
Taking Kenshin's hand, Kaoru led him to her room with confidence and a bit of nervousness in her stride. Once they reached her door, Kenshin had an unsure look on his face,  
  
"Are you sure, anata?"  
  
"More that I'll ever be about anything else." she kissed his lips passionately.  
  
Unhurriedly, they both walked into the room, making sure it was closed shut behind them. They took their time because both knew they had all the time in the world, for they were together now.  
  
Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
I want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I love more and more  
Listen to my heart  
Can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change  
Winter to spring  
But I love you until  
The end of time   
  
Kenshin laid awake with Kaoru's head laying on his bare chest. He held her closer to him, taking in the scent of jasmine. His head was still reeling with pure bliss, and a grin crept upon his face. Was this heaven? It had to be because in his arms was a lovely angel. No, perhaps not an angel. Kaoru was more like a his raven haired goddess on a pedestal, and he would worship her.  
  
He watched her sleep. The even and deep breaths she took, the way her chest rose and fell. The way her ebony hair scattered across the pillow and looked as soft as silk. This was where he belonged. Every kiss between him and Kaoru was like a taste of heaven. His heart sang every moment he was around her now. It crooned songs that told him to give her anything she wished for. No matter what, Kenshin would love her. He would not love her till death, but until the end of time.  
  
With a affectionate peck on her forehead, he wrapped his arms tighter around. Kaoru felt him shift under her, and snuggled closer. A smile on his face, Kenshin's violet eyes closed. The two lovers both shared dreams of the wonderful journey they would soon embark upon...together.  
  
Got to believe in magic  
Tell me how two people find each other  
In a world that's full of strangers  
Got to believe in magic  
Something stronger than the moon above  
Cause it's magic when two people  
Fall in love  
  
Three days later, Kamiya Kaoru and Himura Kenshin were wed. It was a small ceremony with only their friends from Kyoto and Tokyo there. Okon and Omasu sobbed with delight when Kaoru and Kenshin were pronounced husband and wife, and even Misao and Megumi let a few tears go. Aoshi had a ghost of a smile on his face, and Sano slapped Kenshin wholeheartedly on the back. Saitoh made an appearance, congratulating them after the wedding before leaving. What amazed everyone the most was that Hiko actually showed up. He gave the newlyweds his blessings and a gift of sake to them although he claimed it was for the tanuki. Hiko's exact words were,  
  
"Good look with my baka deshi, tanuki-chan, you'll need as much as you can get."  
  
When everyone left the newlyweds to be, Kaoru stood on the porch watching the sun set. A pair of arms made its way around her waist and she beamed.  
  
"Himura Kaoru," she tested it out on her tongue, liking the way it felt.  
  
"Fits perfectly, ne?" Kenshin grinned.  
  
"Hmm, it's better than Sagara Kaoru." Kaoru winked at him.  
  
"Of course it is!" he stated stubbornly. Kaoru laughed, and turned to face him.  
  
"Aishiteru, anata."  
  
"Aishiteru," he responded, pressing his lips against hers.   
  
It was the end of the beginning, and it was time to open up a new chapter. Their journey had only just begun, and the world was at their fingertips, waiting to be explored. There would be obstacles and trials, but for Kaoru and Kenshin, anything was possible.   
  
Author's Notes: Aww...How sweet!! I hope all of ya'll like it, especially you, Spellcaster!! My first one shot!! Please review and tell me what you think!!  
  
Songs:  
  
'Please Remember' by LeAnn Rimes (Very sweet)  
  
'My Immortal' by Evanescence (Oh yeah!)  
  
'Angel' by Amanda Perez (*sniffles* Sad)  
  
'Don't Know Why' by Norah Jones (*hums* Wicked)  
  
'Dreaming of You' by Selena (Rest In Peace, Tejano Queen)  
  
'Come Away With Me' by Norah Jones (Maid In Manhattan anyone?)  
  
'Fumbling Towards Ecstasy' by Sarah McLachlan  
  
'I Could Fall In Love' by Selena (*tear* What an awesome singer)  
  
'Obvious' by Christina Aguilera (Heartbreaking)  
  
'Your Song' by Elton John or Ewan McGregor (Moulin Rouge rocks!)  
  
'It's Gonna Be Love' by Mandy Moore (A Walk To Remember...*sighs dreamily*)  
  
'Beautiful' by Christina Aguilera (Hmm...Kenshin's more handsome...)  
  
'Come What May' by Ewan McGregor & Nicole Kidman (*sighs happily* Romantic!)  
  
'Got To Believe In Magic' by Rico Yan & Claudine Barretto (For all ya'll Pinoys out there! RIP Rico!!) 


End file.
